Fuiste tu
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: Un pequeño relato melancolico. sobre una joven que es cruelmente desengañada sobre cierto amor ideal. Basado en hechos reales...


_Declaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a watsuki._

 _Escribí esto hace 7 años_

 _ **Fuiste tú**_

 _Por Kislev-sempai_

 _A ciegas te seguí, vole y cai por ti._

Era una noce fria rodeada de luces de neon. Dos jovenes que se citaron para hablar en la costa de su ciudad. Se emprendieron en una vacilante relacion y fracaso. Ahora venia la despedida.

-hemos cambiado los dos –decia él –siento que ya no soy el mismo y creo que tu tambien has cambiado…-

-…Kenshin – susurro

Lo veia venir pero por que su corazón dolia tanto sí ya estaba preparada. Ella habia edurecido su corazón para no sentir nada. _Cambios. Mierda! No era por cambios que él la estaba terminando. Es por ella. Queria el camino libres, pues genial, ella le daria el camino libre! Uno sin retorno!_

-siento que necesitamos un tiempo para aclarar nuestros sentimientos –cada palabra era una estocada para su corazón.

 _Pero todo no fue suficiente_

 _Me mata perderte quisiera arrancarme el dolor_

 _-_ entiendo –fue la unica palabra que pudo salir de su boca y parecia que no era ella la que hablaba – … no es necesario tanto melodrama, sabes. Suena todo muy cliché.

 _Pero mi corazon arrogante se niega escucharte_

 _No quiere aceptar tu adios_

-¿Kaoru? –azoto una mirada hacia ella. ¿Drama? Por primera vez vio rastroz de lagrimas en sus ojos y una mirada perdida.

 _-Como fuego en la tormente se apago tú amor –_ a lo lejos alguien cantaba.

 _Todo no fue suficente todo no es nada hoy_

 _-_ Solo una cosa Himura esto es un adios definitivo para mi –No queria volver a verlo jamaz en su vida –Ni siquiera, ni siquiera pudiste ser sincero conmigo ni una sola vez –dijo con una sonsira amarga llena de ironia - No vale la vena sentir algo calido por alfuien como tú entonces –lo miro directo a los ojos cuando dijo eso.

-Kaoru ….-era la unica respuesta que podia fue una cachetada para él –Qué? … ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo… -Odio en sus ojos vio odio puro dirigido a él.

-nada Kenshin –respondio mientras negaba con la cabeza –no es nada _–Solo que ere la peor porqueria que pude haber conocido en la vida. Sabias que te amaba y aun así… aun así no tuviste ni la mas minima consideración con la persona que mas te queria, con la persona que te hubiese entregado todo y perdonado, si tan solo fueses sincero._

- _Adios_ Kenshin –dijo mientras retomaba su camino hacia su casa.

Él susodicho quedo en su lugar mirando apologicamente la espalda de ella mientras se marchaba. Algo dentro de él gritaba por que la fuera a buscar. La tomara por el brazo, la girara y la besara sin sentido. Algo le decia que jamaz volveria a ver a su Kaoru-dono. Pero el no podia seguir así de confudido lastimandola con su distancia. Él necesitaba pensar con urgencia.

-¡Kuso! ¡por que tuvo ella que aparecer ahora que él estaba intentado tener una nueva vida!

Kaoru solo miraba por su ventana mientras se apretaba mas a sus rodillas. Hacia calor pero un viento helado pasaba por su corazón. Esto era una situacion de novela. El amor de su vida –reia con amargura, mientras lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas –ella creyo, estaba convencida que el amor que le tenia jamaz se apagaria. Siempre soño con una amor puro, infinito, y amable. Aun siendo imperfecto ese amor podria darle grandes satisfacciones. Soño demaciado alto.

 _Ella tenia que viajar fuera del país por un concurso de kendo a Holanda. Pero su vuelo se cancelo._

 _Como habia discutido con Kenshin por ese mismo viaje hacia semanas, decidio darle una gran sorpresa en su departamento. Como una ninjusto o ninja se infiltro sin que nadie del departamente la notase. Tampoco fue tan dificil._

 __Eran tiempo dificiles en su vida. Las discuciones de sus padres eran cada vez mas escandalosas. No tenia hermanos, no podia compartir con nadie su dolor. _Solo puedo contar con Souji._ Gruesas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas al pensar en eso. No, ya no podia contar con Souji. Kenshin era la razón.

 _Ese día al entro al departamente de Kenshin con una llave que "quito" del bolsillo de su novio, se detuvo pensado en la mejor manera de darle la sopresa. Se escucho un click! Y la puerta se abrio._

 _Bingo!_

 _Se quito la bufanda y su mochila. Estuvo solo con una remera lila de manga larga y un jean caqui pegado a su figura. Caminaba comodamente del salon a la cocina, y de la cocina al dormitorio._

 _Claro!_

 _Se econderia en el placard y luego saltaria sobre él. Caerian sobre la cama si algo salia mal. Se sonrojo al pensar en ella y su novio sobre la cama. Pero ella ya habia sido clara. Solo despues del matrimonio le era permitido tocarla._

 _Escondio sus cosas por ahí. Pero se aburrio de esperar dentro del placard. Salio y camino por el pequeño departamento. Escucho algo de musica. No queria tocar nada que fuera personal de kenshin asi que tuvo mucho cuidado. Habia cosas que el no queria contarle y tendria sus razones. Ella solo intentaba ser comprensiva._

 _Salio el baño cuando noto el abrigo de kenshin. Su carazon empezo a marchitarle con mucha fuerza._

 _¡él esta aquí!_

 _De puro panico se encondio en el baño de visita. Se supone que debes darle una sorpresa Kaoru no baka! Intento calmar a su acelerado corazón._

 _Salio del baño. Habia esuchado el timbre._

 _Quizas sea sano._

 _Lo que le faltaba. El insoportable cabeza de gallo._

 _Despues de pensarlo mucho salio muy lentamente. Quizá y no la notaban._

 _No habia ningun ruido. Estaba por caminar a su gusto. Penso que kenshin se abria marchado. Eso hasta que esucho unos gemidos en el dormitorio de su novio. Kaoru trago duro, se acerco lentamente al dormitorio._

 _La puerta estaba semiabierta._

 _Un solloso escapo de su boca. Se tapo con una mano mientras intentaba no emitir ningun sonido. Con los ojos muy abierto intento con todas sus fuerzas no llorar._

 _Fracaso._

 _Ahí. Frente a ella veia a una belleza oriental debajo de su novio. Se estaban besabando con una alocada pasión y desenfreno. Giraban constantemente uno sobre el otro, totalmente ajenos a su presencia._

 _Frente a ella habia un gran espejo. Pudo ver su propia mirada llena de una insoldable tristeza y decepción. No queria verlos, pero tampoco podia evitarlo._

 _Algo dentro de ella queria gritar._

 _Kenshin no baka! ¡Detente!_

 _Pero su parte racional no lo quiso. Su orgullo herido y su amor destrozado. Queria ver hasta donde podia llegar la pareja. "Que se detenga, por kami, que se detenga por favor, por favor ¡Recuerdame Kenshin! por favor no me bloquees!"_

 _La pareja estaba consumiendose. Keshin se habia quitado la caminsa y el cinturron, mientras la chica solo tenia su brazier y falda. Kenshin seguia sobre ella y ella tocaba con avidez cada parte de él. El no debaja para nada su cuello a pesar de que ella buscara su rostro._

 _Era acaso por que ella no quiso hacer eso con él y por esi él busco alguien más… pero que tonteria. El ama a esa chica que tiene entre sus brazos._

 _¡Tú lo sabes!_

 _Yo no eres mas que una mera sustita._

 _Se giro y busco sus cosas entre nerviosa y dolida. Cogio todo lo que pudo, sin detenerse y se fue cerrando las puerta muy despacio. No queria interrumpirlos._

 _Es ella. Tomoe Yukihiro._

 _Según sabia, siempre fue_ _el amor imposible de Himura._

 _Te mereces ser feliz Kenshin. La belleza oriental por fin pudo darse cuenta de tu valia._

 _Quizas entonces puedas por fin estar con la persona que amas. Adios amado Kenshin. Lo mas importante es que tu seas feliz, aun cuando eso signifique sacrificar todo este sentimiento que me mata por dentro._

Esa era la historia. El la habia estado engañando quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. No era cuestion de ir y preguntarselo tampoco podia averiguarlo mediante sano. El viaje a Holanda le hizo mucho mas que bien. Sus amigos y entrenador la notaron aunsente y lejana pero aun así ella dio lo mejor de sí. (Dentro de lo posible claro!)

Obtuvo el primer lugar.

Valla consuelo.

 _Pero estaba feliz. Kenshin, la perosna que ella mas amaba por fin estaba encaminadose hacia su felicidad._ Lo mas importante. Bahh!

En Holanda ella enterro a la Kaoru soñadora, a la Kaoru amable, a la kaoru que creia firmente en el amor.

 _En Holanda ella sonreia con felicidad por que estaba convencida de que kenshin le explicaria todo cuando se volvieran a ver. Ella creia, confiaba siegamente en la sinceridad del pelirrojo, jamaz dudaba de sus nobles sentimientos. Ella jamaz creyo nunca que él podria haberla utilizado y egañado a proposito._

 _En el aeropuerto lo vio de espaldas charlando con unos amigos. Ellos la señalaron y el giro su vista con una hermosa sonrisa._

 _Ella solo pudo sonreir con tristeza. Viene la despedida. Pero asi es la vida._

 _Él corrio a su encuentro. Todos se dispersaron para saludar a sus familias._

 _Kaoru se acerco y Kenshin la abrazo con fuerza. Ella casi se pone a llorar._

 _-Acaso… acaso habeis perdido? –pregunto el pelirrojo._

 _Y acaso él se habia perdido la competencia que era transmitida por cable a nivel nacional?! Una furia inexplicable se apodero de ella._

 _-No. Que va Himura-san! –Contesto el entrenador, su padre –Mi has bajo la manga –dijo mirando a su hija –jamaz me defraudaría. Pero veo que tu sí a ella. No viste el campeonato internacional. ¿verdad? Loseer!_

 _-Yo… oh._

 _-No contestes. Tú cara lo dice todo –Contesto muy animado su progenitor. Se marcho de ese lugar, ya habia hecho rabiar al pretendiente de su hija. Estupido mocoso Himura!_

 _-Padre! –intento sonreirle a su amigo, juro que ella lo intento, pero no podia. Simplemente no podia._

 _-Kenshin… esta bien –dijo mas molesta de lo que realmente sentia, o quizas era solo un fragmento del odio que se aniba en su corazón._

 _-Sumimasen doushita Kaoru dono –dijo muy apenado._

 _-Esta bien Kenshin –no importa cuan enojada este, él seimpre podia llegar al centro de sus emociones, lo iba a extrañar mucho._

 _Ella le miraba diferente. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, y esa encantadora chispa que ella poseia no estaba ahí._

 _-Deijabu Kaoru?_

 _-Estoy bien. Es solo que estoy muy cansada Kenshin. –y antes de que él pudiera sugerirle ir a su departemente ella le decia –Sera mejor irme a casa a descansar._

 _-Claro kaoru_

 _-yo… Cuando podremos vernos Kenshin?_

 _-eh?_

 _-Digo, para charlar y pasar tiempo juntos. Hemos estado separados por una semana y media. Habran pasado cosas. ne? –dijo ahora mas alegre. No podia tratarlo mal. No era su culpa que no la amara._

 _-Claro Kaoru. Te he extrañado mucho –dijo sinceramente, mientras la abrazaba sin preocuparse en que los vieran o no. Kaoru estaba estatica en sus brazos._

 _Queman. Sus brazos queman. Pensaba. Estos brazos que ese día abrazaban y tocaban a Tomoe-san, son los mismos que ahora … se solto abruptamente._

 _-¿Kenshin? …yo. –Kenshin estaba pasmado. ¿Kaoru lo rechazó? Algo dentro de él se agito. Queria abrazarla de nuevo y esta vez no soltarla aunque ella no quisiera._

 _Pero no lo hizo._

 _-Nos vemos mañana! –se despidio Kaoru. Kenshin que queria besarla abrazarla se quedo ahí parado. Mientras la veia marcharse._

 _-Hasta pronto Kaoru-dono –susurro._

Los dias posteiores fueron igual que esos. Kaoru intentaba rehuirle y Kenshin la perseguia. Cuando charlaban él jamaz le decia eso que queria escuchar.

La confesion de su traición.

Pasaron dos semanas enteras y él nada.

Las cosas se enfriaron entre ellos. Pero era lo que Kaoru misma buscaba. 

_Por eso yo me convenci,_

 _que mas vale estar sola que engañada por ti._

 _Llorare, yo sé que es así._

 _Pero ten por seguro que soy mas fuerte sin ti._

Despues de un tiemp, cuando ya nada podia sostener su relación él terminaba con ella. Una furia abrazadora consumia su corazón.

Ella no queria odiar a nadie. Nunca se habia engañado.

El le habia mentido. Cuando estaba con ella al mismo tiempo se veia con Tomoe-san. Quien tambien se burlaba de ella.

Kenshin llego a presentarsela como una amiga. Kaoru casi se cae para atrás de las ganas que tenia de reir. "amiga eh?"

La humillo publicamente.

Sanozuke y Megumi la miaraban con tanta lastima. ¡Lastima! Ellos siempre lo supieron. Algo crujio dentre de Kaoru.

Por primera vez se permitia odiar a todos. Esa noche enterraria todo sentimiento hacia ese desagradecido pelirrojo. Queria olvidar a ese muchacho. Debia mantenerse ocupada. Mañana mismo conseguiria un trabajo.

Sus padre no eran, lo que se dirian ricos, pero economicamente vivian con muchos lujos. A Kaoru sin embargo eso no podria importale menos.

Vivia una vida vacia. Sus madre se creia de la alta sociedad, entre fiestas de te, reuniones social, y esas cosas. Mientras que su padre vivia para su dojo. Ambos estaban unidos solo por un apellido. _Kamiya_

Intentaba a toda costa alejarse del nocivo entorno. Sin embargo era imposible. Todos querian ver a la unica desendiente chica Kamiya. En los torneos, reuniones familiares, y fiestas.

Aun así, sí ella se mataba a nadie le afectaria. Todos llorarian por una chica que no conocian y que vivia solo en su imaginacion. Por que la Kaoru Kamiya real no era tan fuerte como una joven mujer que como kendoka, la real era fragil, y amable, revoltosa pero de suaves sentimientos. La kaoru real a nadie le interesaba.

Ella no importaba para nada. Parecia solo un accesorio, un objeto que traian y llevaban de un lado al otro.

Patetico.

 _Mañana mismo consigo un trabajo._

Cerca de su casa y cerca del instituto habia una librería que tenia el cartel de "Necesito personal para trabajo de medio tiempo"

 _-Souji_ –dijo mientras miraba al cielo estrellado.

 _-Entonces lo amas a él?_

 _-Sí. Lo amo. Lo siento Souji – ro_

 _-Yo lo siento mas Kaoru… pero… sí tu lo amas … Entonces no hay nada mas que decir. Adios Kaoru-chan_

Se fue.

La unica persona en el mundo que la comprendia.

Lo unico valioso que tenia en el mundo se habia marchado.

 _Fue mi culpa despues de todo._

Al día siguiente fue a la librería despue de clases. No queria ir con su uniforme. Pero tampoco podia ir a su casa, cambiarse y volver. No la dejarian salir.

A quien engañaba. Su uniforme azul marino era lindo. Aunque su pollera era algo corta. Sugerencia de su siempre en "in" oka-san.

Abrio la puerta y se esucho una campaneo que anunciaba la entrada de un cliente. Okita giro su rostro hacia la puerta.

-Kamiya?

-Okita-kun – Era el vecino de kenshin. Y no solo eso. En ese fatidico día, catalogado como "dia negro color traicion", el la consolo en su departamento. Fue muy amable con ella, demasiado para su gusto, pero el gran parecido con Souji ayudo mucho a entrar en confianza con él. Despues de todo ellos eran hermanos.

-¡Que sorpresa Kamiya! ¿necesitas algun libro?

-No… yo. En realidad venia por el anuncio.

-Perfecto! Eres la unica que ha venido y eso que la he colocado hace una semana. Creo que tienes el puesto. Empiezas mañana a esta hora si quieres.

-¿eh? Así, sin una entrevista, ni preguntas. Esta seguro okita-kun?

-Claro. Eres una estudiante conoces los libros, novelas, enciclopedias que seguramente otrros alumnos como tu vendran a buscar. Ademas el sueldo no es muy alto, pero creo que para alguien como tú estara bien.

-Oh! Bueno, tiene razón el sueldo no es algo que cobre mucha relevancia para mi ahora. Pero no le preocupa mi falta de experiencia? No descofia de mi?

-¿Por qué haria eso kaoru-chan? –ella se sonrojo por el modo en que la llamo.

-Yo… bueno… no lo sé. Perdoneme –se inclino varias veces para disculparse.

-Puedes empezar mañana. –Claro que muchos jovenes habian venido por el anuncio. Solo que el era muy "estricto". Pero cuando la vio no pudo hacer lo mismo que hizo con los demas postulantes. Él sabia que ella quieria mantener ocupado su tiempo y él queria que ella se olvidara de himura lo mas pronto posible.

¿por que?

Ella le gustaba y mucho. La sinceridad era su mas grande cualidad. La sinceridad consigo mismo claro!

¿La extrañaba?

A quien a Kaoru o Tomoe?

 _A Kaoru por supuesto. En todo ese tiempo no dejaba de verla por todos lados, le dolia el cuerpo por tenerla._

Pero ella ya no te ama. Una voz fastidiosa le decia al oido.

Le partia el alma verla tan triste. Segurmante es por la ausencia de su amigo Soujiro. Ese nombre le causaba repulsión.

¿Por qué termino con ella entonces?

No lo sabia con exactitud. Habia muchas razones.

Pero sobretodo la cinta azul de kaoru era la mayor razon. La encontro la semana despues de que se despidieron para que se marchara a holanda.

¡Maldito torneo!

Todo empezo cuando ella se ausento por unas semanas.

Bien. El econtro la cinta favorita de kaoru en su placard. ¿Cómo llego eso ahí? El no lo sabia. Pero estaba seguro que era su cinta. Tenia su perfume y sus iniciales bordadas a un costado. Ahora lo poseía él y no queria devolverselo a su dueña.

Era su tesoro ahora.

Su telefono empezo a vibrar.

Estaba tirado en la cama boca arriba. Entre sus manos tenia una cinta de mujer enredado entre sus dedos.

A desgana miro su celular.

" _Voy a tu departamento"_

 _T.Y._

El relamente esperaba que ella no viniera. Le molestaba su precencia. El habia sido claro. No queria volver a verla. Ese dia cuando hablo con kaoru tambien termino con Tomoe. No podia estar entre dos mujeres. No podia seguir así. No queria lastimar a ninguna.

Se tentaba en mandarle un mensaje diciendole que estaba ocupado en ese momento. Pero no tenia energias para eso.

Desde ese día no podia dejar de pensar en que todo estaba mal. No podia dejar de pensar en Kaoru. Cuando habia hecho "eso" con Tomoe, el creyo que era su ninfa de ojos azules la que estaba en sus brazos. Por eso en ningun momento pudo ver a su antiguo amor a la cara. Imagiba que era _ella_ la que se estaba entregando a él.

Pese a todo se sintio todo incorrecto.

Por fin habia entendido que amaba a Kaoru, solo a ella. Entonces por que no podia despedir a Tomoe.

Por esa noche. Fue una noche como esta.

 _Ella vendra se avalanzara sobre mi y yo solo le seguiré la corriente._

No!

Ya no mas!

Y _o quiero a una niña de ojos azules y cabellos brillante en mis brazos. Quiero besos temerosos y, esa serena y lenta locura._ Jamaz habia tocado a Kaoru de esa forma, pero la habia soñado mas de mil veces. _Siempre que estaba con ella a solas, el camino siempre era hacia lujuria._

 _La ultima vez fueron tan lejos. Ella le habia dicho que queria esperar hasta la boda, y ¡por kami que el tambien! Pero al tenerla en sus brazos, besandola, recorrriendo con sus manos los valles fronterisos de su cuerpo toda buena intencion se esfumaba. No queria mas que tirarla sobre la cama y mostrarle todo lo que el sentia por ella._

Se vistio y cambio. Miro su dormitorio y vio un lazo azul descansar sobre su blanca cama. La levanto, la enredo entre sus dedos y lo beso suavemente. Siempre temia que la chica de sus sueños desapareciera, que lo abandonará otra vez. Pero Kaoru a pensar de todo estaba ahí. Comprensiva, alegre y divertida. Se sentia celoso de sus compañeros que podian estar cerca de ella.

Pero a pesar de ser tan alegre, serena y vivaz. Ella no tenia muchos amigos. Desde la universidad podia ver como siempre buscaba la forma de estar sola. En los receso y al mediodia ella se separaba de su compañeros y caminaba lejos a un lugar donde nadie la molestase y esbribia.

Desde que ese niño Soujiro se habia ido. Kaoru estaba completamente sola. Odiaba a ese niño, él kenshin Himura que nunca habia odiado a nadie jamaz.

Se reia de la ironia.

Salio de su dormitorio vestido. Tenia en mente su destino. Un dojo, una chica, y una reconciliacion.

Abrio su puerta intempestivamente

Y ahí estaba otra mujer.

La amo tambien pero eso en el pasado. Ahora solo le tenia cariño.

-Tomoe!

-Kenshin? -estaba la mujer por la que habia dado todo en el pasado, haciendo de su vida miserable. –ibas a salir?

-Bueno y _o –como decirle que ya no la amaba. Que no supo ni cuando ni como pero otra muchacha habia sanado las heridas de su corazón._ –Tomoe yo…

Ella parecia prever lo que el iba a decirle. Y solo se le adelnato y le planto un beso.

Ese era el peor momento para que Kaoru y Okita salieran del asensor. Kaoru hablaba alegremente con okita hasta que él palidece a la imagen que tiene frente de sus ojos. Ella gira su rostro y le gustaria no haberlo hecho.

Kenshin y Tomoe.

Besandose.

Las compras que Kaoru llevaba se le cayeron. Kenshin rompio el beso que no duro mas que unos segundo. Giro hacia su rostro hacia el origen del sonido. Y la vio.

Kaoru recogia las cosas que se le habian caido. Mientras a su lado Okita, le ayudaba.

-Kaoru!

Ella no quiso, pero giro su rostro hacia ese llamado. Ella no lloraba, no parecia afectada. Kenshin quiso hacerse el hiten misturugi a si mismo en ese inastante.

Nadie hablaba. La tension era impresionante.

Kaoru evitaba pensar en cualquier cosa. Solo faltaban unos días y se largaria a Alemania con Souji. Solo un poco. _Aguanta solo un poco._

-Kaoru-dono puede explicartelo –dijo Kenshin de sopeton.

-No hay nada que explicar. Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a ellos. Okita la seguia por detrás.

Kenshin penso por un momento que venia a hablar con él. A golpearlo quizas. Eso le alegraba interiormente.

Se equivoco.

Kaoru se giro antes de llegar hacia ellos. Okita abrio la puerta y kaoru estaba pasando al interior. Eso hasta que, a una velocidad increible, Kenshin estaba a un costado tomandola del brazo.

-Quiero hablar contigo –le dijo. Sus ojos suplicaban piedad. Su agarre era duro.

-Himura-san por favor, deje a kaoru-chan en paz! –sentencio duramente Okita a su vecino, quien hasta entonces se habia mantenido al margen. Él habia visto mucho en ese mes. Himura varias veces dejaba entrar a esa mujer a su departamento y no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que hacian ambos una vez dentro.

-Esto no le concierna Okita-san –dijo airadamente. Le ponia furioso ver a otro hombre cerca de su Kaoru.

-Yo no quiero luchar con usted Himura-san –luchar? Por que habia dicho eso. Ni el lo sabia

Kaoru giro su vista hacia Okita. Estaba confundida con su modo de actuar, pero Okita no tenia que tratar con eso que le correspondia a ella.

-Yo no creo que eso sea necesario –dijo la ojiazul sorprendiendo a okita.

-Kenshin vendre en otra oportunidad –dijo quien hasta entonces parecia invisible para todos.

Tomoe.

Todo eso empezaba por ella.

-Adios Kaoru-san y –cabeceo al joven que la acompañaba.

-Adios Tomoe-san

-En algun momento él y yo tenemos que hablar Okita –dijo mirando al suelo. Se sentia fuerte, pero lo seria? –no hay que retrasar más esto.

-Pero Kaoru! –quiso decir más, pero las palabras no le salian de la boca.

-Esta bien okita, sera breve. –le sonrio con ternura. Okita era especial para ella. Quizas por el parecido con Souji, quizas por que era su apoyo en los momentos dificiles, quiza por que era bastante querible. No sabia.

-ya la escuchaste –Himura-san nunca habia sido descortez ni por un segundo con nadie. Pero se sentia salvajemente impotente al ver la interaccion de su mujer con ese mequetrefe.

-Entra -le ordeno a Kaoru

Con paso lento y constante ella entro en el departamente que tanto dolor le causaba mirar.

-Yo… -Kenshin queria decirle tantas cosas. Empezando …

-nosotros ya hemos terminado –fue ella la que empezo a hablar –No es necesario que me explicques nada con respecto al beso. –una dura mirada era lo unico que se veia en sus bonitos ojos azules

-En este tiempo descubri… que no puedo hacer nada sin ti –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. 

Esa frasesita la habia esuchado en alguna pelicula barata.

Ambos miraron al suelo, como sin en el pudieran encontrar las palbras que no venian a su mente en ese instnte. Habia tanto que explicar.

Como si recordara algo Kenshin rompe el silencio abruptamente -¿Por qué estabas con Okita-san? –siseo – Aun mas ¿Por qué ibas a entrar a su departamente Kaoru?! -estaba gritandole ahora.

Calmadamente ella respondio a sus preguntas con un: –no tengo que darte explicaciones

Esto solo enfurecio a Battousai.

-Claro que me las debes. Eres… Eres mi mujer.

Pero que cinizmo!

-Yo no le pertenezco a NADIE –remarco bien la palabra nadie –Kenshin cuanto tiempo pensabas que ibas a seguir ocultado lo tuyo con Tomoe?

-Yo… -eso lo desarmo completamente –No fue mi intensio que te enterras de esta forma Kaoru. Lo siento.

-Tus pedidos de perdon no borran nada.

-Kaoru?

-Tú sabes que te amaba como a nadie en el mundo. Renuncie a la opinion publica, a mi mejor amigo, a mi felicidad por ti. Pensé que pasara lo que pasara tu jamaz me lastimarias a proposito. Que nunca me engañarias, que siempre intentarias buscar lo mejor para mi, para ti, en definitiva para nosotros.

-Yo sentia eso. Realmente

-Mientes! –ese odio, lo volvio a ver en sus ojos. Su mirada debio de verse muy dolida por que de repente se ablandadaron, pero solo por un momento –Quiero que entiendas hasta que punto me lastimaste. Ya ha pasado mas de medio año desde que terminamos oficialmente.

-yo…

-Te amé Kenshin, como nunca. Pero todo tiene un final y no siempre es bueno entregarse completamente. Aprendí mucho de mi. Sé que nunca te volveré a ver como antes.

-Kaoru que hice para merecer esto?

-Ese día, el día en que debia viajar a Holanda. El viaje se cancelo. –algo en Kenshin se quebro para siempre. _Entonces era eso_ . Ella siguio –Decidi darte una sorpresa y me cole en tu departamento –Kenshin de golpe giro su vista hacia ella que por casualidad tambien lo miraba –Sí, vi a Tomoe. Mejor dicho te vi a ti sobre Tomoe-san. Y mundo se desmorrono para mi.

Kaoru luchaba por no llorar.

Kenshin se adelanto a abrazarla. Pero Kaoru puso sus manos en su pecho para que no se acercara mas –Lloré, suplique en silencio por que todo fuera un sueño, o que tu te detuvieras. Nada de eso paso.

-Kaoru lo siento tanto. Yo… no merezco tu perdon.

-Y no la tienes. Pero por un momento la tuviste.

-¿Qué?

-Sé todo sobre Tomoe-san. O por lo menos mas de lo que crees. Sé que ella fue el amor de tu vida. Pero que de repente se marcho sin decir nada. Simpre hizo eso: Marcharse y regresar. Y tu… tú siempre la esperabas.

-no… yo –todo cai en su lugar como un puzle. Se razco la cabeza. _Esto no tiene sentido_.

-Yo ya lo sabía. Tu biografia, digo. Pero pense que quizas con el tiempo tus sentir hacia mi podia cambiar. No me mentiste cuando dijiste que estaban en proceso de olvidar a alguien. Entonces confie. Confie en que siempre serias sincero. ¡Que tonta!

-Kaoru! ¡Yo no tenia idea! –Suplicaba, rogaba a Kami _Esto no_ –El tiempo que pasamos juntos, fue el mejor de toda mi vida. Nunca antes nadie se habia preocupado asi por mi. Yo… llegue a

-no lo digas! No Kenshin. Yo ya no siento eso por ti. Cuando te vi con Tomoe-san en tu departamento supe con certeza cual era mi lugar en tu vida. Y no estaba mal. Era tu amiga, queria ser tu amiga, a pesar de todo. No importaba que eligieras a Tomoe-san sobe mi. Yo entendia lo que es amar de verdad a alguien. Pensé, estaba convencida, creia tanto como que el sol saldria nuevamente cada mañana, que cuando volviera de Holanda. Tú, Kenshin, el noble, el honorable Himura que todos conocian, iba a decirme toda la verdad.

-Kaoru, juro que quise decirte le verdad. Yo queria…

-No cuentan las inetenciones kenshin. Son tus acciones las que te difinen al final. A pesar de todo te perdoné, ni siquiera puedo decir que te haya perdonado. Al final de cuentas no podia culparte por no amarme. –las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Le estaba tanto trabajo contenerse. Ya no podia

-Kaoru –sus lagrimas le desarmaron y dejo de intentar acercarse a ella.

-Te di todo de mi Kenshin. Pero todo no fue suficiente.

-Kaoru, yo siempre te he amado.

-Son solo palabras ahora. Jamaz lo has demostrado

-Dejame, permiteme ahora demostrartelo.

-No! Kenshin ¿aun no me conoces? –el la miraba sin comprender. Claro que la comprendia, como a nadie, pero no por eso dejaria de intentarlo –yo ya no puedo … _amarte_

-Ese día. Te dije que ese era un adios definitivo. Lo recuedas? -el dia en que él termino con ella. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Solo quedaba pedir clemencia. –Se inclino sobr el suelo. Con su frente en el piso –perdoname, pero no te vallas .

-No puedo. Alguien me espera.

-No. Nadie – Negación

-Adios Kenshin –dijo mientras intentaba salir de ahí. Ella lo sintio cerca –Kenshin?

Algo en ese muchacho habia cambiado. La tomo por su codo. -¿Okita?... Ese alguien que te espera es Okita?

-no te interesa –le contesto obstinadamente

-Claro que sí. Nadie puede acercase a ti. No lo permitire

El corazon de kaoru galopaba en su pecho. Empezaba a asustarse. El muchacho que estaba en frente era tan distinto al amable Kenshin que ella conocia. Cuanto le hubiese gustado conocerlo más. Pero ya no valia la pena. Quizas en un futuro lejano.

Ella lo hubiese amado tanto.

Toc-toc-toc-

-permiso Himura-san. –dijo okita cortesmente.

-Okita! –Alivio paso por los ojos de Kaoru cuando lo vio.

Kenshins se sentia dolido y derrotado por el brillo de esperanza que replandecia en los ojos de Kaoru al ver a ese chico. Se sentia agotado. Habia perdido a una maravillosa mujer, a la persona que mas le importaba. Y solo alejandose de ella podia hacerle bien.

-Saca tus manos de ella Himura-san

El brazo de Kaoru tendria moretones en la mañana siguiente. Pero solo a Okita parecia importarle.

-no lo repetiré.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto ella? La amas, te gusta? –reclamo en muchacho con los ojos dorados

\- eso no te concierna Himura.

-Solo responde maldita sea!

-Sí.

-Okita?

-Lo siento Kaoru-chan, pero no puedo ocultarlo más.

-La amas?

-Como a nadie. Por eso hare lo mejor para ella. No interferiré en sus deciociones, sí ella me acepta la amaré y la protegeré con todo lo que tengo. Pero sino me mantendre al margen. Dejaré que ella elija.

-Tu harias eso? –que quiere decirle con eso?

-Acaso eso no te dice nada Himura? -ela no podria estar mas sorprendido. Pero ya entendia de cómo venia la cosa –acaso eso no te dice que yo la amo mas que tú Himura?

-Eso es imposible –gruño el espadachin pelirrojo.

-Acaso Kaoru no merece ser amada?

-Claro que sí, daria mi vida por ella.

\- Tú, solo piensas en ti, y en tus sentimientos. Acaso no puedes ver el temor en sus ojos azules –el pelirrojo miro los ojos de su adorada kaoru, y ahí los vio. El panico y la lastima en sus preciosos ojos. Sentia ganas de llorara. Lenta y dolorosamente la solto.

Okita la rodeo con su brazo. Y antes de marcharse le dijo a kenshin

-Tu nunca comprenderas sus verdaderos sentimientos.- y con eso se fue. Dejando a un Kenshin derrotado en el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esuche todo –fue lo primero que dijo Okita –ve a tu casa a descansar. Mañana sera una nuevo día.

-Okita, graias –le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Okita se dio por satisfecho. Todo lo que dijo hace rato fue la pura verdad. Y casi se sentia feliz.

-Kaoru!

-Si?

-Todo lo que dije … -dijo mirandola a los ojos para que vea la sinceridad de su alma –todo lo que dije es cierto. Pero no quiero que te sientas precionada.

-Perdona mi egoismo. Por favor.

Kaoru nego con la cabeza

–Okita mentiria si te dijera que no siento nada por ti. Pero no puedo prometer nada, aun es muy pronto –fue esa sinceridad la que lo conquisto.

-Pero te iras

-Tambien volveré

-Solo tengo que esperar.

-No. Solo tienes que ser tú mismo –ella ya estaba de espaldas a él caminando hacia el ascensor. No pasaba de las ocho y media. Pero aun así no queria dejarla marchar.

-Kaoru te acompaño!

Kenshin en su habitacion escuchaba perfectamente la interaccion de ambos. Sentia su alma deshecha. Pero seria fuerte. ¡Ella le habia entregado tanto! No importa que su corazon ya no pueda aceptarlo, el seguiria amandola de todas formas.

Kaoru te esperaré. Aun cuando sé que no vendras a mi yo te amaré y te protegeré. No importa qué. Por que contigo descubri el mas sincero y puro amor.

Nunca tuve dudas. Pero siempre tuve miedo. Es raro ahora ya no los tengo. Es como si mi peor pesadilla ya se hubiera cumplido. Tu te has ido y ya no temo a nada.

Sere mejor. Mejoraré para ser alguien digno de tu amor Kaoru.

 **Fin**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** ¡Hace tanto que no escbribo por Dios! Hay muchas historias que no he terminado. A algunas las tengo, pero ya no me acuerdo muy bien como iba la cosa. Otras la he perdido por mi "tonto" notebook. ¡Me apena tanto! Trataré de terminar las que pueda. Pero he escrito esto para compensar un poco mi deuda.

La idea vino de una cancion. "todo es nada hoy". No se quien la canta, pero pasa mucho en la radio. Ademas me inspire en "Fuiste tu" de Arjona y un poquito "corre" y tambien en "fanfarron" de Fany lu. No soy admiradora de estos aristas. Pero como estaba ecuchando la radio mientras escribia, bueno me inspiré. Para que lo sepan, amo a "Adele", me encanta "Marron 5", "tree doors dow" "Lifehouse", Nora Jones o sea Jazz, Soul y Rock alternativo. ¡Que conste!

Otra cosa.

¿Les gusto el final?

A mi sí. Es como decir. "querido publico usen su imaginacion y hagan que Kaoru elija al postor de su preferencia" (me siento un poco mal por esto)

Yo quisiera hacerla quedar con Kenshin, una parte de mi grita por hacer eso, pero la otra que se coloca en mi personaje favorito de RK dice: ¡NO! NO Y NO!

Yo he pasado por algo asi. Y no lo he perdonado. No veo por que Kaoru-san deba hacerlo.

Quise hacerlo lo mas realista y menos dramatica posible.

Bueno cuando pense en el final. Se me vino a la mente que Kaoru saldria con Okita a distancia, visitandolo frecuentemente (tanto como se pueda desde alemania no?. Kenshin sudaria la gota gorda por esforzarse para ser mejor espadachin, persona, profecional, en ser mejor humano para ser "digno" de Kaoru.

1Okita moriria por tuberculosis. Y Kaoru quedaria destrozada. Souji quien siempre estuvo a su lado la protegeria ahora. Él y Okita, a pesar de todo se llevaban bien.

Kaoru tendria 24 años cuando vuelve a ver a kenshin convertido en un gran empresario. Y el mas honesto y amable de todos. El primer amor nunca muere eh?

Tomoe se acerco a Kenshin por que necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera no por que amara a Kenshin. Su familia la habia abandonado. Se reencuntra con Kyosato y recontruye su vida a base de mucho dolor.

Volviendo a Knshin y Kaoru. La verdad jamaz podre describir la forma en que kaoru pudiera perdonar a Kenshin. Sencillamente no puedo. Sé que él la ama. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente. Aunque entiendo que el tiempo cura las heridas y si Oro-chan hace buena letra encontrará la manera de recibir el perdon de Kaoru.

¡Que larga es la "nota de autor"!

Espero le haya gustado. Please escriban sus comentarios.

¿Qué les parece? Original no? A que sí. –Sesha se siente grande!

Jane!


End file.
